Prolouge Together
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: The pequel to YOU'RE WHAT! You dont' have to read that to read this. One shot. Tells about Kakashi and Shizune getting together. COMPLETE


ACGOMN: Hey there! This is a prequel one shot for my story YOU'RE WHAT! This is KakaShizu, set in the time skip years.

I don't own Naruto or any of its character.

**Prologue- Together**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

"Hatake Kakashi, you have another A-rank mission," said Tsunade. Damn the need for Jounins were getting worse. Kakashi and the other Jounins do twice the missions that they normally do. Chuunins are doing C-rank and even D-rank missions, while some of them are teaching academy students. Thank the heavens that the Jounins exams are coming in a month.

"What is it this time," asked Kakashi.

"Retrieving files from Kumo. We suspect they are planning another attempt to gain the Byakugan," explained Tsunade. "Infiltrate Kumo's Kage Tower to get them."

"The Kage Tower," asked Kakashi.

"Similar to out Hokage Tower," replied Tsunade.

"Wouldn't it have so many guards and impossible to get in," asked Kakashi.

"That's why I have your solution," said Tsunade, "You are to go in as a tourist with a wife on your honeymoon."

"I have no wife," said Kakashi.

"Simple, I have arranged from one of the Jounin kunoichi on this mission as well," said Tsunade. _Although she doesn't know about it yet. _

"And who that might be," asked Kakashi. Last time he pretended one of the kunoichi was his wife to get information, well let's just say it's not a pretty story.

"Shizune," said Tsunade, "She hasn't gone on a mission in a while, plus Anko is on a mission already, and Kurenai is in the hospital. Any other girls are either too young or on missions."

"Alright, when do we leave," asked Kakashi.

"Five tomorrow morning at the front gate," said Tsunade, "And don't be late."

"You are telling Shizune about this mission I presume," said Kakashi.

"Yes, now you are dismissed," said Tsunade.

The following morning, Shizune stood at the front gate waiting for Kakashi so they could head on out. It would take about four days to reach Kumo and maybe about a one to two days to complete the mission. Kakashi came ten minutes late, which he met with an irate Shizune.

"You're late you know," said Shizune.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi, his usual excuse.

"Nice try, but that won't work," said Shizune, "Well, we have to be off now."

"Right a four days of traveling," said Kakashi, absentmindedly. Kakashi and Shizune began running through the trees to get to their destination. Seeing as on how both had good stamina they didn't need to stop often. The talked about some general things, but mostly how Sakura's training was coming along. After four days of easily reaching Kumo, disguised as a newlywed couple had to go see the Leader first before touring any place.

"Kakashi you aren't going to take off you mask," asked Shizune.

"No," said Kakashi, "Plus are disguises as tourists on their honeymoon is going to work."

"Alright if you say so," said Shizune. Inside the office of the leader, who was asking them a few questions. After he verified them, they were off. They checked into a hotel and they had to a get a one bedroom one as per their disguise. Kakashi said he would sleep on the couch or something.

"So what's the plan," asked Shizune.

"Simple we watch over the Tower for the day and spot any weaknesses," said Kakashi, reading Icha Icha.

"Right," said Shizune. Silence. "I'm going to get some food before we start. What do you want?"

"Whatever is fine," replied Kakashi, engrossed in his book. Shizune twitched and walked out of the room.

The following day Kakashi and Shizune were on surveillance, which they figured out that the tower is less guarded during lunch and at night. Kakashi was asking Shizune questions, weird ones at that.

"What's your favorite color," asked Kakashi.

"Green," replied Shizune.

"Favorite animal?"

"Pig."

"Vegetable?"

"Corn."

"Object?"

"My mother's crystals. Kakashi aren't we suppose to be on watch."

"It's boring, since I figured out a way in already."

"You did?"

"Of course."

"You better not be lying."

"Don't worry I'm not," grinned Kakashi. Later that night Kakashi was going to sneak in when the guard was low and then met Shizune at the back gates of the village to get back to Konoha. Luckily for Kakashi he was fast and could get in and out in a matter of minutes, if he doesn't run into any trouble. Explaining on how that Kakashi got in and found that nothing was planned to capture the Byakugan.

The trip back to Konoha was silent and no trouble arose. Kakashi was engrossed in his book once again. On one night that they stopped to rest for a little bit while they ate Shizune asked something weird.

"Didn't we go to the academy together," asked Shizune. Kakashi is only a year younger than Shizune graduated the academy at five, but I think you already knew that.

"Hmm, yeah," said Kakashi, trying to remember that far back, "You graduated at seven because Tsunade-sama wanted to take you on as an apprentice."

"Yes," said Shizune.

"Why did you ask," asked Kakashi.

"Because after the special kunoichi classes I thought I saw someone who looked like you," said Shizune.

"Hai I think I stayed over in that area to train," said Kakashi. "Aw well that's in the past. One more day left to go than we are home."

"Indeed," said Shizune. And after that they didn't talk much.

It was a week later (After they returned Kakashi left Shizune to write the mission report that was required, so she is still mad at him for doing that) and Shizune was running errands for Tsunade. Shizune was getting some ramen (not as much as Naruto would) when she was walking into the ramen aisle direction she ran straight into someone. And that someone was of course Genma..No I'm kidding it was Kakashi.

"Ah, Shizune," said Kakashi, "getting ramen I presume?"

"Yes, but you do realize that you made me write the report that you were suppose to do," snapped Shizune.

"My bad, won't happen again," said Kakashi, walking off.

"Oh, that man is absolutely infatuating," grumbled Shizune and she went off to finish getting food.

The following day, Shizune has gotten over the fact that Kakashi is lazy and was walking towards the Memorial Stone early in morning. It was no surprise to her to see Kakashi there (though she thought that she be there before he showed up), he was always there for a good three hours in the morning before he had to be somewhere, then another three hours to be late. Sometimes she suspects along with Tsunade and some other Jounin that he stays there all night and no even going home to sleep.

"Ohayo, Shizune," said Kakashi, staring at the stone.

"Ohayo, Kakashi," said Shizune.

"It seems that you wanted to come here for a few moments," stated Kakashi.

"Yes," said Shizune. Shizune went up next to Kakashi and looked over at the stone at her uncle's name, she knew exactly where it was. Moments of silence passed over and Shizune was on her way to Hokage Tower for another day of being the Hokage's assistant. Kakashi was still there when she left and there is no doubt in her mind that he's be there for awhile longer. Kakashi watched how Shizune prayed and simply left. Then he went back to looking at his teammate's and sensei's name.

Two days from then Shizune was taking a break and decided to treat herself out to lunch at Ichiraku. The old man that ran the stand was going broke without his number one customer (besides Chouji who likes eating BBQ.) And low and behold Kakashi was there sitting talking to the owner.

"Ah Shizune has come for a meal," said Kakashi, smiling in her direction, which strangely made her blush.

"Yeah, I'm out for lunch," said Shizune.

"Would you mind if I joined you," asked Kakashi, "It's always better to eat with someone you know."

"Ah I don't mind, but wouldn't I be joining you since you were here first," said Shizune.

"Maybe," grinned Kakashi. And they ate in peace. Although Shizune noticed Kakashi ate really fast so she didn't get to see her face.

Later that night, after work mind you, Shizune had to go search for Tsunade who snuck out to go to a gambling bar, so she could get drunk and lose all her money. Music was blasting in every direction. (Song is Absence of Fear by Jewel Kilcher).

_Inside my skin_

_There is this space_

_It twists and turns_

_It bleeds and aches_

_Inside my heart_

"Great, depressing romance music," sighed Shizune.

"Shizune, over here," yelled the crazy snake-jounin Anko. Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, and Kakashi were sitting at the bar drinking.

"Let me guess you are looking for Tsunade-sama," said Kurenai.

"Yeah, did you happen to see her," asked Shizune.

"She's in the deluxe gamblers' room," said Asuma, "We tried to stop her, but she is scary."

"I'm not getting hit again," sighed Kakashi.

"Ditto," said Iruka.

_There's an empty room_

_It's waiting for lightning_

_It's waiting for you_

_I am wanting and_

_I am needing you_

_To be here_

_Inside the absence_

_Of fear_

"Man, this song is depressing," mumbled Kurenai.

"What because you have no love life," said Asuma.

"I suppose I should just leave Tsunade-sama there," said Shizune.

"That's the spirit. How about you join us," asked Anko.

"Eh, sure," said Shizune.

_Muscle and sinew_

_Velvet and stone_

_This vessel is haunted_

_It creaks and moans_

_My bones call to you_

_In a separate skin_

_I'll make myself translucent_

_To let you in_

Kurenai, Asuma, and Iruka left a couple of hours later, while Anko and Shizune had a drinking contest which Shizune actually beat Anko. Shizune knew how to hold her liquor well, but she was drunk, and apparently Anko left a few minutes after she lost, which left Kakashi to deal with a drunk Shizune. Kakashi only drank a little bit, but usually comes to the bars with his fellow ninja because he had nothing better to do. Although he wouldn't get drunk off his ass.

"Come on let's get you home Shizune, before Tsunade-sama sees you," said Kakashi, dragging the drunk medic out of the bar in the direction of Hokage Manor where all the Hokage resided during their reign.

"Kakashi-kun is hot," said Shizune, clinging on to Kakashi. That caused Kakashi to become flustered.

"Ah, thank you now let's go," sighed Kakashi.

_I am wanting and_

_I am needing you_

_To be here_

_Inside the absence_

_Of fear_

_There is the splendor of this_

_Secret inside of me_

_And it knows that you're no stranger_

_You're my gravity_

_My hands will adore you through all darkness_

_And they will lay you out in moonlight_

_And reinvent your name_

_I am wanting and_

_I am needing you_

_To be here_

_I need you near_

_Inside the absence_

_Of fear_

When they finally reached the Hokage Manor, Shizune was being carried by Kakashi, because she passed out. Kakashi had a easier time getting through the town without anyone seeing. Kakashi really didn't need anyone to see him carrying Shizune, which would make Tsunade go into the overprotective mommy mode on Kakashi. He really didn't need that.

"Kakashi sorry," mumbled Shizune, half conscious.

"Not to worry but I need to get you in your house," said Kakashi.

"Left pocket," said Shizune, going back to sleep. Kakashi simply took the key out of her pocket and opened the door. He didn't want to wake Shizune, so he laid her on the couch. Kakashi wondered if he should right Shizune a note to tell her about the bad hangover she is going to have in the morning.

"Good night," said Kakashi before heading out.

"Don't leave," screamed Shizune. Kakashi whipped his head around to see if she was talking in her sleep or calling out to him. She was indeed talking in her sleep. Kakashi felt bad about leaving her alone, so he sat on the floor near the couch and held her hand. She suddenly got up.

"What's matter Shizune," said Kakashi. She stared at him for a moment.

"Why are you here," asked Shizune.

"Making sure you are alright after having a drinking contest with Anko," replied Kakashi.

"You can go know," said Shizune. After that was said Kakashi didn't even consciously realize what he just did. He pilled down his mask and kissed her. And she kissed back. He was something they probably have been longing for awhile, just someone to hold on to before they broke.

After that night, for the next few months midnight meetings, secret glances, and stolen kisses in their spare time in between work was the occurrences. They never did tell anyone because they didn't realize that they were actually falling in love with one another. They believed that they were just filling the empty void in their hearts. And they believed that until one night made them realize their feelings. And the rest is in what follows, the children and marriage.

ACGOMN: Done, read YOU'RE WHAT! To see what happens to them. REVIEW!


End file.
